I want you! - No, I want you!
by SignedAlephWest
Summary: Sylwia loves Dominik, and so does Aleks, but after what he's just done, who will Dominik chose?


Chapter 1: I want you – No, I want you!

Dominik looked at Sylwia, 'I just don't want to be with you, okay? I'm - I told you - I like men.'

"You're not fooling me," Sylwia laughed softly, "Gay or not, you like me."

"Alex, tell her!" The boy implored to the other boy.

"Why don't we just show her?" He suggested, "Seeing is believing, right?" Alex leaned over to Dominik and slowly started to kiss him up and down his neck, making Dominik purr involuntarily.

Sylwia scowled, Dominik was hers. But the kissing continued, with Alex slowly starting to move towards Dominik's lips, kissing the skin just below his chin, just the way he liked it.

Then the _real_ kissing begun, biting his lips, stroking his cheeks, soon Dominik let out a little yelp, and jumped back. "Get off!" he said, getting to his feet, "Not now!"' He said, jerking his head towards Sylwia.

Sylwia smirked up at Dominik. "So, you can't bear for me to see you kissing someone else?"

She got to her feet, and ran her fingertips down Dominik's arm slowly. Dominik turned away,

'Get off,' he said, quietly, but Sylwia seemed to have more control over him: his arm didn't move.

"I thought you said you were gay," Alex spoke, angrily: was that jealousy Dominik saw in his eyes?

Sylwia stopped, stroking and turned to Alex, crossing her arms over her chest, angrily, "And I thought you were straight!"

"You choose _her _over me? I was right, you _are_ a spineless brat."

Dominik stormed out of the chat room, leaving Alex and Sylwia to themselves.

"Look what you've done!"

Alex didn't say anything, what was the point of fighting with the owner of the chat room? He was lucky he hadn't been booted out already.

Sylwia went on and on, her voice getting louder and louder until she was positively shrieking.

"You were the one who made him feel pressured," Alex muttered, "And I _am_ straight."

Sylwia gave a snort.

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will," Alex said, not realising that Dominik was striding through the tall corridors of the Suicide Room, making his way back. Alex walked towards Sylwia.

Sylwia frowned; though she had told him to, she was sure there was no way to could _actually prove _you were straight: was there?

Without warning, Alex leaned in and kissed Sylwia, softly on the lips. Their lips parted, 'There.'

There was a gasp from behind. Alex clenched his eyes shut:this was _not _happening!

But it was, as he turned round, he saw the dark haired boy staring in disbelief at the pair, his hands moving slowly to his face.

"I - You?" It seemed as though Dominik's lips had lost the ability to form actual sentences. Tears began to flow in Dominik's eyes, and sobs could be heard, echoing throughout the throne room.

Alex's mind ran into over-drive, he was a good liar, but he'd need time to browse his collection of lies and fibs to give a good one. Oh well, no time for that now, he thought.

"I... I wasn't actually going to kiss her! It's just I thought you were over me and I should get over you." As soon as the word 'you' had left his lips, he realised that was the wrong thing, if not the very _worst_ thing to have said.

Sylwia cackled, harshly.

Alex took one look at Dominik reddening face, and gulped. He'd need to try again, "I was never going to kiss her!" He squealed desperately, "You're the one I want, and always wanted."

"Don't let him lie to you, Dominik." Sylwia had stopped laughing, "Look at all he's done to you! He's selfish, self-serving, and damn right inconsiderate."

Alex strided towards him, shakily, "Listen to me Dominik, I don't mind screaming it to the heavens, okay? My name is Alex and I love Dominik with all of my gay little heart!"

Through the sobs and sniffs, Dominik stopped for a sec, and chuckled sadly. They both knew that once they were in school, things would be different. They couldn't even hold hands under the table when they were in class, and it hurt. Earlier on in the relationship, Dominik had tried to flirt with him in class, rolling his tongue, stroking his arm, he even once leaned in for a kiss once: how it hurt to see Alex laugh at these gestures with his friends, talking about him behind his back, 'Queer Boy' they said, sometimes going as far as 'That Bitch.'

Dominik left the room again, his eyes streaming with tears.


End file.
